


Determinación

by Natzabel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volverse más fuerte para que nunca jamás ser vencido por alguien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determinación

Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, no podía dejar de mover sus pies de un lado para otro, tratando de que la energía fluyera por su cuerpo porque sentía que si no lo hacía en algún momento iba a explotar. Se sentía nervioso aunque no lo demostraba era la primera vez que iba a jugar en contra de su capitán: Kunimitsu Tezuka, un chico dos años mayor que él con carácter fuerte y serio.

Ryoma sabía que si no demostraba que podía ganarle a su capitán o por lo menos igualarle no soportaría la derrota, uno de sus más grandes deseos era derrotarlo, no porque lo quisiera ver derrotado sino porque quería demostrar que él era mejor aunque no tuviera tanta experiencia como los demás, pero confiaba en su talento y sabía que podría mejorar mucho más si él quisiera.

Subió su mirada enfocándola en el mayor que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, esperando cualquier movimiento suyo, le tocaba hacer el saque pero se estaba tardando en ello. Pudo escuchar las palabras de aliento de Momoshiro y de Eiji, haciéndole recordar que iba perdiendo. Esta era su última oportunidad si lograba hacerle fallar podría ganar o quedarían en empates, sabía que Tezuka no iba a volver a competir contra él, se lo había dicho al comenzar el juego por eso no debía perder.

Alzó su brazo dispuesto a hacer el saque observando a su contrincante, realiza un saque alto y potente haciendo un ruido muy sonoro, el cual se escuchaba más fuerte al estar todos los miembros de Seigaku en silencio y expectantes. En cambio, la entrenadora sonríe levemente al predecir cuál sería el resultado al igual que Fuji y muy probablemente Inue conocía también la respuesta. Kaidoh y Oishi estaban junto a Momo apoyando también a Ryoma aunque no con tantas fuerzas como los demás.

El árbitro marca el fin del juego y con esto la inminente derrota de Echizen contra Kunimitsu, este simplemente le había ganado con uno de sus mejores remates, dando por terminado todo. Ryoma se sentía derrotado pero también sabía que había dado lo mejor de sí para poder ganarle, y aún tenía las esperanzas de que algún día Tezuka le dejara volver a jugar con él y esa vez si le ganaría. Tan ocupado estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió como el capitán se acercaba hasta él y le extendía su mano.

\- Buen juego, Echizen.–Pronuncio Tezuka, sin retirar su mano extendida. El menor de los miembros se sorprendió ante esto pero extendió su propia mano estrechando la del mayor.

\- Algún día te ganaré, capitán.–Fui lo único que dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba en dirección hacía su casa, teniendo en mente solo una cosa: _volverse más fuerte para que nunca jamás ser vencido por alguien_.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño drabble inspirando en un capítulo de ellos dos juntos


End file.
